


Gyermekeim tündérmeséje

by luthienlovemagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthienlovemagic/pseuds/luthienlovemagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ez egy régebbi fordításom javított változata. Az eredeti Athenian Grace: My child’s Fairytale című története. Tartalom: Ez egy Hermione/ George történet. Alapvetően romantikus, de a gonosz megzavarja a boldogságukat, egy nő személyében. Vajon George és Hermione mit tesz ez ellen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Prológus

**Author's Note:**

> Magyar cím: Gyermekeim tündérmeséje  
> Eredeti cím: My child’s Fairytale  
> Írta: Athenian Grace  
> Fordította: Luthien Lovemagic  
> Átnézte: Locutus, herika  
> Korhatár: 14  
> Link az író profiljához: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1159513/  
> Megjegyzésem: Minden jog J. K. Rowlingnak fenntartva. A mű fordítására és közzétételére engedélyt kaptam.  
> Tartalom: Ez egy Hermione/ George fic. Alapvetően romantikus, de a gonosz megzavarja a boldogságukat, egy nő személyében. Vajon George és Hermione mit tesz ez ellen?

**1\. Prológus**

  
  
  
Hermione huszonhárom éves volt, és sikeres auror. Közvetlenül a háború után barátaival az aurorképzőbe mentek. Harry feleségül vette gyerekkori szerelmét, Ginny Weasleyt. Ron komoly kapcsolatban élt Luna Lovegooddal. Hermione szintén szerelmes volt. Barátjára gondolva elmosolyodott. George Weasley. Mindenkit sokkolt a kapcsolatuk. Hogy egy komoly könyvmoly szerelembe essen egy flegma tréfamesterrel… valószínűtlen volt, mégis megtörtént. George és Hermione szerelme boldog volt, és semmi nem változtathatott ezen. Legalábbis úgy gondolták.

  
  


***

  
  
Hermione egy mugli orvosi rendelőben ült. Napról napra rosszabbul érezte magát, és az anyja azt ajánlotta, menjen el az orvosához, Dr. Stevenshez. Amikor szólították, felnézett és elmosolyodott. Besétált a szobába, és leült.  


 − Hermione, nagyon jó újra látni kegyedet. Vagy mégsem… elvégre lehet, hogy beteg – mondta Dr. Stevens. Hermione nevetett. Épp ezért szerette ezt az orvost. Volt humorérzéke.  
  
 − Hát, egy kicsit rosszul érzem magam. Tudja… hányás, szédülés, és a… ööö… melleim valamiért fájnak – mondta Hermione elpirulva. Dr. Stevens bólintott.  
  
 − Hermione… Mikor volt a legutóbbi havi vérzése? − Hermione kérdőn nézett rá.  
  
 − Valamikor… Ó, Istenen! Képtelenség! – kiáltotta a nő, amikor szíven ütötte a felismerés.  
  
 − Hermione, szerintem az. Miss. Granger, ön állapotos.  
  
  
Hermione megdermedt az első sokktól. _Állapotos_?! Ezután elmosolyodott. Állapotos! Nem tudta elhinni. Mosolya ragyogott, de aztán eltűnt.

  
 − Mi van, ha George nem akarja ezt a gyereket?” – kiáltotta, önkéntelenül a hasára téve a kezét.  
  
 − Meggyőződésem, ha ez a férfi szereti magát, akkor ezt a kisbabát is szeretni fogja – mondta Dr. Stevens mosolyogva – Szép napot, Hermione.  
  
 − Önnek is, Dr. Stevens – válaszolta Hermione.  
  
  
Szinte szökdécselve hagyta el a rendelőt. Eldöntötte, hogy a Szent Mungóba megy megerősítésért. Egy órával később biztossá vált. Hermione Grangerből anya lesz. Bár még nem volt házas, de akkor is akarta ezt, még ha George nem is áll készen. Egyszerűen tudta.  
  
Épp kifelé tartott a kórházból, amikor valaki befogta a száját, megragadta a csuklóját, és egy használaton kívüli szoba felé vonszolta. Az illető bűbájt szórt a helyiségre, hogy ne hallhassák őket.  
  
 − Helló, Hermione – szólt a hang.  
  
A szoba nagyon sötét volt. Hermione a szemét összehúzva próbálta kivenni, ki is lehet az elrablója, majd a pupillái tágra nyíltak.  
  
 − Alicia?

  
  
  
***

  
  
  
 − Hol van? – kérdezte George idegesen. Hermione két órája ment el az orvoshoz. Biztosan nem tarthat ilyen sokáig!  
  
Elkezdett fel-alá járkálni az Odúban. Péntek este volt, amely egy családi vacsorát jelentett, az összes Weasley részvételével. Bill, Charlie, az ikrek, Ron és Ginny, családostul. Mindenki azon aggódott, hogy Hermione nincs itt.  
  
 − George, ülj le! – mondta Fred mennyasszonya, Angelina. – Elszédülök tőled! Biztosan jó oka van rá, amiért késik.  
  
 − Igen, haver. Nyugodj meg – mondta Harry.  
  
 − Nyugodjak meg?! Mi van, ha holtan fekszik az utcán?! Vagy mi van, ha valamilyen halálos betegsége van, és nem akar látni minket?! Vagy mi van, ha talált valaki mást?!  
  
 − George! – kiáltották mindannyian.  
  
 − Rendben… Bocsánat – szabadkozott egy félénk vigyorral.

  
  
  
***

  
  
− Helló, Hermione – mondta Alicia különös mosollyal az arcán. – Hogy vagy mostanság?  
  
 − Alicia, mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezte Hermione erőtlenül. Nem tetszett neki a lány mosolya.  
  
 − Ó, semmi különöset, talán egy jó munkát, nagy családot. Ó, igen! És végezni akarok egy pasitolvaj, könyvmoly, sárvérű szajhával! – kiabálta. Hermione rémülten bámult rá. George-ot akarta.  
  
 − Nem te ejtetted őt? – mondta, próbálva visszanyerni az önbizalmát.  
  
 − Nem! Nos, igen, de tudom, hogy rosszul tettem, és vissza akarom kapni őt!  
  
 − Nem adhatom csak úgy oda neked! Ő nem egy játékszer!  
  
 − Az enyém kellene, hogy legyen.  
  
 − Valóban?! Mert én azt hittem, hogy ő velem van?! - Arcuk centiméterekre volt egymástól. Hermione pokoli haragot érzett. – Mégis, mi jogon képzeled, hogy csak úgy félrerángatsz a semmiből, és gondolod, hogy én meg csak úgy átnyújtom neked George-ot, mint holmi teasüteményt?!

  
  
 − Ő az én teasüteményem!  
  
 − Oké, szimplán őrült vagy – jelentette ki Hermione, és az ajtó felé indult. Alicia elkapta, és a falnak csapta.  
  
 − Ne merészelj lelépni! − Olyan tűz égett a szemében, amitől Hermione megborzongott. – Azt akarod, hogy valakinek baja essen? Elrabolhatom Bill és Fleur lányát, hogy a szemük láttára megkínozzam. Megölhetem Ginnyt Harry szeme láttára, és mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez az ő legnagyobb félelme. Azt akarod, hogy megtegyem, Hermione? Azt akarod? – Hermione reszketett. Szeméből csorogtak a könnyek.  
  
 − Alicia, kérlek, ne bántsd őket. – Alicia önelégülten mosolygott.  
  
 − Akkor el kell mennem George-hoz, és elmondom neki, hogy megcsaltad – mondta ártatlanul. Hermione szemei elkerekedtek. Aliciának kész terve volt.  
  
 − Alicia, nem teheted – mondta Hermione. Könnyei elapadtak, helyette haragra gerjedt. – Ne merészeld! Megöllek, mielőtt George… − de Alicia nem hagyta, hogy befejezze.  
  
 − Hermione, szeretem George-ot, és nem hagyhatom, hogy tovább játssz az érzéseivel.  
  
Hermione összezavarodott attól, amit mondott. Alicia elhagyta a szobát. Hermione ott maradt a bánatával. Néhány percig csak állt ott, majd megértette. A legközelebbi kandallóhoz rohant, és az Odúba sietett. Tudta, hogy mi fog történni, és meg kellett akadályoznia, de már késő volt.


	2. 2. Hullámvölgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione új barátokra talál és Charlie Weasleyre, aki hisz neki.

**2\. Hullámvölgy**

  
  
Hermione berohant a nappaliba. Csak annyit látott, hogy Alicia ott áll, s szeméből hamis könnyek gördültek ki. Mindenki rá nézett.  
  
 − Hermione, mi folyik itt? – kérdezte George.  
  
 − Nem hihetsz neki, George…! – A hangja elcsuklott, majd a nyakához kapott, s eleredtek a könnyei. Csak tátogni tudott, úgy könyörgött a család segítségéért.  
  
 − Elég, Hermione! – ordította Alicia. – Már túl késő. – Majd elmormolt egy varázsigét, és füst töltötte be a szoba mennyezetét. Mindenki felnézett, és Aliciát és Hermionét pillantották meg egy kis szobában. Ez Alicia emléke volt. Hermione a pálcája után nyúlt, de nem volt a zsebében. Felnézve látta, hogy Aliciánál van. Ekkor beszéd töltötte be az Odú nappaliját.  
  
 _− Akkor el kell mennem George-hoz, és elmondom neki, hogy megcsaltad – mondta ártatlanul. Hermione szemei elkerekedtek. Aliciának kész terve volt._  
  
 − Alicia, nem teheted! – mondta Hermione. Könnyei elapadtak, helyette haragra gerjedt. – Ne merészeld. Megöllek, mielőtt George…  
  
 − Hermione, szeretem George-ot, és nem hagyhatom, hogy tovább játssz az érzéseivel.  
  
Hermione tudta, hogy ezt fogja tenni. Könnyei patakként folytak le az arcán. A család felháborodva nézte őt. Próbálta megrázni a fejét, elárulni, hogy ez nem igaz, de senki sem volt kíváncsi a mentségeire. Ginny eléje lépett, és pofon vágta.   
  
 − Hogy tehetted, Hermione? – kiáltotta kínjában. – Mi megbíztunk benned!  
  
Hermione csak tátogni tudott, de Ginny egyre mérgesebb lett. Meglökte Hermionét, és újra meg újra megütötte. Hermione a hasát védte. Harry elrántotta Ginnyt.  
  
 − Hermione, hogy tehetted ezt velünk? – kérdezte Harry. – Olyan vagy nekem, mint a nővérem, és tönkretetted ezt a köteléket.  
  
Senki nem vette észre, hogy Alicia önelégülten mosolyog a háttérben. A terve működött. George odalépett, és megrázta Hermionét.  
  
 − Miért? Nem, inkább kivel? – Intett egyet a varázspálcájával, úgyhogy Hermione újra képes volt beszélni.  
  
 − George! Én nem… – De ez csak újabb okot adott George-nak, hogy elhallgattassa. Hermione kiabált szomorúságában, de senki nem hallhatta őt.  
  
 − Menj – suttogta George vészjóslóan. Hermione nem mozdult. – Menj! – Hermione felzokogott, és kiszaladt a házból.  
  
Alicia úgy látta, eljött az ő ideje.  
  
 − Annyira sajnálom George, de rájöttem, és nem hagyhattam, hogy ezt tegye veled.   
  
S hamis könnyei megint eleredtek. George ránézett, és halványan elmosolyodott, mielőtt hoppanált volna az Odúból.  
  
 − Köszönjük, hogy figyelmeztettél minket Hermionéról, kedvesem – mondta Molly szomorúan. – Azt gondoltam, megbízhatunk benne – rázta meg a fejét borúsan.  
  
Charlie azonban észrevette, hogy itt valami nem stimmel, majd gyorsan és észrevétlenül elhagyta a házat. Meg kellett találnia Hermionét, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, hogy mindez igaz.

***

  
  
George abban a házban volt, amelyet megosztott Hermionéval. A könnyek már szúrták a szemét, de nem hagyta, hogy kicsorduljanak. Nem fog sírni olyasvalaki miatt, aki megcsalta. Dobozokba hajigálta a lány holmiját, és kirakta az utcára, az ajtó elé. Nem akarta látni őt. A lány nem léphet be az otthonába. Leült, és elmerengett a közös múltjukon.  
  
 _− George? – George Weasley felnézett, s látta, hogy Hermione néz le rá. – Jól vagy? - kérdezte őszintén, érdeklődve.  
  
 − Hm? Ó, jól. Csak… gondolkodtam – felelte.  
  
 − A háború? – Megrázta a fejét. – Alicia? – Erre felkapta a fejét.  
  
 − Honnan tudsz te erről?  
  
 − Láttam, hogy veszekedtetek.  
  
 −Ó.  
  
 − Figyelj, George! Neked olyan nőre van szükséged, aki szeret téged, gondoskodik rólad, de nem érdeklik a buta csínyeid. Gondolkozz el ezen. – Azzal Hermione elsétált. George csak figyelte a távozó lányt. Igaza volt._  
  
Ő viszont tévedett. Azt gondolta, megbízhat Hermionéban, de nem volt igaza. Nem bírta tovább, eleredtek a könnyei.  
  
 _− Nem volt igazam –_ gondolta magában.

***

  
  
Hermione megtalálta a dobozokat, és összezsugorította őket, hogy elférjenek a zsebében. Szomorú volt, fáradt, ráadásul otthona sem volt. Egy darabig sétált, majd úgy döntött, hogy a Foltozott Üstbe megy. Bérelt egy szobát, és odabent ledobta a holmiját. Újra kisétált, és a földre csúszott a kocsma falánál.  
  
 − Jól vagy? – kérdezte egy hang. Ahogy felnézett, három olyan embert pillantott meg, akikre a legkevésbé számított. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini és Draco Malfoy álltak fölötte.  
  
 − Miért érdekelne benneteket egy magamfajta undorító _sárvérű_? – Azok hárman megrándultak.  
  
 − Hermione… te tudod, hogy a szüleink kényszerítettek minket, hogy csatlakozzunk ahhoz az idiótához – mondta Blaise, Voldemortra célozva.  
  
Hermione érezte, hogy újra közel áll a síráshoz.  
  
 − Sajnálom. Nekem csak… durva éjszakám volt.  
  
 − Az látszik, szivi – mondta Draco. – Mi történt? – A lány szomorú szemekkel tekintett fel rájuk, és nagy levegőt vett.  
  
 − Hosszú történet.  
  
 − Ráérünk egész éjszaka, nem?  
  
Hermione sóhajtott.  
  
 − Gyertek, beszélhetünk a szobámban is. – Azzal bementek a kocsmába, és felsétáltak Hermione szobájába.

***

  
  
Charlie azon tűnődött, vajon hol találhatná meg Hermionét. Az Abszol Úton sétált, és meglátta a beszélgető négyesfogatot. Követte őket, és Hermione után szólt, mire a lány megfordult. Odasétált hozzájuk, és egyenesen Hermione szemébe nézett.  
  
 − Nem tetted, amit Alicia mondott, ugye? – kérdezte szomorúan. Hermione halvány mosollyal rázta meg a fejét.  
  
 − Gyere, te is csatlakozhatsz hozzánk. – Felsétáltak a szobába, amit a lány bérelt.  
  
Leült egy székre, amíg a többiek is találtak helyet maguknak. Amikor mindenki elhelyezkedett, mélyet sóhajtott.   
  
 − Nos, hol is kezdjem? – kérdezte őket.  
  
 − Kezd az elején! – mondta Charlie, és biztatóan megsimogatta a lány karját.  
  
Hermione nagy levegőt vett, és elkezdett beszélni.  
  
 − Nos, ma nem éreztem valami jól magam, így mondtam George-nak, hogy menjen el nélkülem az Odúba, és majd ott találkozunk. Elmentem az orvosi rendelőbe, és a doktor elmondta, mi a helyzet…  
  
 − De miért tartott olyan sokáig? – vágott közbe Charlie.  
  
 − Elmentem a Szent Mungóba megerősítésért. De nem is ez a lényeg, hanem hogy kifelé menet valaki behúzott egy szobába.  
  
 − Ki? – kérdezte Draco.  
  
 − Hármat találhatsz – válaszolta Hermione szarkasztikusan. – Szóval Alicia megfenyegetett. Azt mondta, vagy elhagyom el George-ot, hogy az övé legyen, vagy végignézhetem, ahogy megkínozza az egész Weasley családot. Mondtam neki, hogy ne merjen bántani titeket, erre előadta azt a jelenetet, amit te is láttál az emlékben – mondta Charlie-ra nézve.  
  
 − Milyen emlék? – kérdezte Pansy.  
  
 − Arról, amikor a szobában voltunk. Összezavart azokkal, amit mondott, és csak utána jöttem rá, hogy azokat felhasználva, ellenem tud fordítani bennetek.  
  
 − Tényleg azt gondolod, hogy képes lenne embereket kínozni? – kérdezte Blaise, mielőtt a lány visszatérhetett volna a történethez.  
  
 − Nem gondolom. Tudom. Egy ok miatt mentem el az Odúból. És nem azért, mert George ezt mondta, miközben mindenki úgy nézett rám, mint holmi cafkára – mondta keserűen felnevetve −, hanem azért, mert ő közben háttérben, felhúzta a ruhája ujját, és megmutatva nekem a tetoválást a bal karján. – Mindenki levegőért kapott. Soha nem képzelték volna, hogy Alicia halálfaló.  
  
 − Gyerünk Hermione! – állt fel Charlie. – El kell mondanunk mindenkinek…  
  
 − Nem! – kiáltotta a lány, megijesztve mindenkit. – Nem tehetjük. Bántani fog téged, a családot, George-ot, és a mi… – harapta el a mondat végét.  
  
 − A miteket, Hermione? – kérdezte Draco, őt vizslatva. – Még nem mondtad el nekünk mit mondott az orvos.  
  
 − Te-terhes vagyok – suttogta. Charlie megölelte őt, Pansy pedig megragadta Draco kezét.  
  
 − Azonnal biztonságba kell helyeznünk. Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy Alicia megtalálja – mondta Charlie, aggódva Hermione és a gyermek biztonságáért.  
  
 − Maradhat nálunk. Közös házban lakunk – ajánlotta Blaise. Hermione felnézett.  
  
 − Biztos vagy benne?  
  
 − Természetesen. Nekünk úgy is van egy kis törlesztenivalónk – válaszolta, megpróbálva egy kicsit oldani a hangulatot. Hermione felnevetett.  
  
 − Köszönöm.  
  
 − Szívesen!  
  
 − Gyerünk! – indítványozta Pansy, megragadva a lány kezét. – Ki kell juttatnunk téged innen. Aztán mi mehetünk a szobámba, és sminkelhetünk! − Draco a szemét forgatta barátnője humorán, Hermione viszont nevetett.  
  
 − Hermione, rendben leszel? – kérdezte Charlie.  
  
 − Azt hiszem, elleszek hármójukkal. Ne felejtsd el, Charlie, nem mondhatod el senkinek.  
  
 − Tudom. – Odasétált, ahová Pansy félrehúzta, és még egyszer megölelte. – Vigyázz magadra. Olyan vagy nekem, mint a kishúgom.  
  
 − Úgy lesz. Köszönöm, Charlie.  
  
 − Nem probléma… Hermy.  
  
 − Charlie!   
  
Charlie felnevetett, és dehopponált a szobából.  
Hermione felvette a kabátját, amelyben az összezsugorított dobozait tartotta, és odasétált új barátaihoz.  
  
 − Kész vagy? – kérdezte Blaise.  
  
 − Kész – helyeselt a lány. Draco egy zacskó Hopp-port vett elő a zsebéből.  
  
 − A hoppanálás a te állapotodban szörnyű hatással lehet a gyerekre. Itt van, vegyél belőle, és mondd: ZPM kúria. – Hermione a szemét forgatta a rémes név hallatán. – Mi van? Amúgy is át akartuk nevezni. Talán lehetne GZPM vagy ZPGM vagy… – De Hermione már nem figyelt rá. Vett némi Hopp-port és elindult.  
  
A szemét kinyitva Hermione egy régies szobát pillantott meg. Elmosolyodott, és leporolta magát. A többiek hoppanálva érkeztek meg.  
  
 − Gyere, Mione – mondta Pansy izgatottan. – Ó, olyan izgalmas, hogy van még egy lány a házban!  
  
A fiúk nevettek, ahogy Pansy magával ráncigálta Hermionét. A két fiú összenézett, majd nekiláttak ház védelmének megerősítéséhez. Ha Alicia a nyomába ered, biztosítaniuk kell, hogy ne észlelhesse Hermionét. Majd jó éjszakát kívánva egymásnak, mindenki elindult a maga szobája felé.  
  
Viszont Hermione és Pansy Aliciáról beszélgettek.  
  
 − Tényleg teasütinek hívta George-ot? – kérdezte nevetve Pansy. Hermione elmosolyodott egy kicsit, és bólintott. Pansy felfigyelt erre. – Vissza fogod kapni, Hermione.  
  
 − Én nem vagyok biztos benne – mondta, és egy apró könnycsepp gördült le az arcán.  
  
 − Biztos lehetsz benne. Gyönyörű gyermeketek fog születni, és erről George sem fog lemaradni – vigasztalta Pansy, pedig tudta, hogy George talán az egész életükről le fog maradni.  
  
Hermione elmosolyodott egy kicsit.  
  
 − Köszönöm, Pansy. Gyere, menjünk aludni.  
  
A két lány lefeküdt egymás mellé Pansy amúgy is szükségtelenül nagy ágyára, és az álmaikban megtalálták a békét.

***

  
  
Hermione négy hónapos terhes volt, de úgy nézett ki, mintha már a nyolcadikban lenne. Úgy döntött, hogy elmegy az orvoshoz, hogy megtudja, mi történik. Charlie elkísérte őt, és együtt várták, amíg behívták Hermionét.

  
 − Mi a probléma, Miss Granger? – kérdezte az orvos.  
  
 − Nagyobbnak látszom, mint amekkorának jelenleg lennem kéne. Még csak négy hónapos terhes vagyok. – Charlie egyetértően bólintott.  
  
 − Nem tudta?  
  
 − Mit nem tudok?  
  
 − Ön ikreket vár. Azt hittem, mondtam önnek az utolsó ellenőrzéskor – mondta a táblájára pillantva.  
  
Majd egy puffanást hallott, s felnézve látta, hogy Hermione és Charlie ájultan fekszenek a padlón. Felkuncogott egy kicsit, majd behívta a nővért. Egy kétágyas szobába vitette őket, hogy ne a padlón térjenek magukhoz.

***

 

  
  
Hermione négy hónapja távozott, George pedig még mindig lehangolt volt. A család megpróbálta ugyan felvidítani, de minden hiába. Azonban feltűnt neki, hogy Alicia mindig körülötte van, amikor meg nem, akkor mindenki róla beszél. Sóhajtott. Össze akarták hozni vele. Egyedül Charlie nem vett részt a kis „összeesküvésben”. George észrevette, hogyan nézett időről időre Aliciára. Vagy átható pillantással, vagy undorral figyelte.  
  
Nem bírta tovább. Ez volt a vége. Döntött. Vett némi Hopp-port, és beledugta a fejét a kandallóba.  
  
 − Alicia? – szólította. Alicia kisétált a szobájából és rámosolygott.  
  
 − George! Hogy vagy?  
  
 − Jól… Figyelj… Csak azt akartam tudni, hogy van-e kedved találkozni velem ma este, vagy valami. – Alicia csak úgy ragyogott.  
  
 − Természetesen!  
  
 − Jó. Találkozunk hétkor.  
  
 − Hétkor. – Amikor George kihúzta a fejét a kandallóból, csak sóhajtott, majd leheveredett az ágyára.  
  
Alicia viszont önelégülten mosolygott, és a szobájába ment, hogy kitalálja, mit vegyen majd fel. Ma este vissza fogja kapni George-ot.


	3. 3. Wesley és Winnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebben a fejezetben Hermione megszüli az ikreket. Szülés közben elég erősen káromkodik... Aztán kicsi ugrás van a történetben és öt év telik el.

**3\. Wesley és Winnie**

  
  
Amint Charlie a St. Mungóba hoppanált, Hermionét keresve futásnak eredt. A szemben lévő pulthoz csörtetett, és megállt.  
  
\- Hol van… - kérdezte.  
  
\- Nem aggódok a légzés miatt, csak adj néhány nyavalyás pirulát, te buzeráns! - szakította félbe egy hang.  
  
\- Nem számít – biccentett a szolgálatosnak, majd továbbszaladt a hang irányába. – Hermione! – kiáltotta. – Jól vagy?  
  
\- Ó, friss és üde vagyok, mint mindig! Hogy érted azt, hogy rendben vagyok-e, te idióta? – visította Hermione. Ugyanígy folytatta, Charlie pedig azt is megbánta, hogy egyáltalán kinyitotta a száját. Egy szobában voltak, Pansy, Draco és Blaise odakint ácsorogtak. Őt is kitolták, méghozzá a vártnál hamarabb, az orvos pedig a képébe csukta az ajtót.  
  
\- Pansy, Draco, Zambini – üdvözölte őket egy biccentéssel. – Mikor kezdődött? – kérdezte.  
  
\- Úgy egy órája – mondta Draco.  
  
\- Dührohamot kapott, amikor észrevette, hogy elfolyt a magzatvize – mondta Blaise.  
  
\- El tudom képzelni…  
  
 _\- SZEDJE MÁR KI ŐKET BELŐLEM!_ – hallották a lány sikolyát. Mindannyian kuncogtak.  
  
\- Gondoljátok, hogy jól van? – kérdezte Pansy aggódva.  
  
\- Remekül! – mondta Draco. – Csak egy kicsit fáj neki.   
  
_\- OH, ÁTKOZOTT ISTENEM, ÚGY ÉRZEM, MENTEN KETTÉSZAKADOK!_ – Mindhárman megrándultak.  
  
\- Na persze… Kicsit.   
  
\- Bárcsak George is itt lenne – mondta Charlie szomorúan. – Alicia teljesen az ujja köré csavarta. De én mondom, még mindig szereti Hermionét.  
  
\- Igen. És természetesen Hermione is még mindig szereti – vágta rá Blaise.  
  
 _\- GYŰLÖLÖM! GYŰLÖLÖM AZT AZ ISTENVERTE HÜLYE PASIT! NEM TUDOM ELHINNI, HOGY EZT TETTE VELEM! BÁRCSAK ITT LENNE! ITT HELYBEN KASZTRÁLNÁM!_  
  
  
Összemosolyogtak a lány időzítésén. – Nem úgy értette, ugye? – kérdezte Draco szégyellősen.  
  
 _\- HALL ENGEM, MAGA ORVOSOK SZÉGYENE? HA VALAHA EZT TENNÉ A FELESÉGÉVEL, GEORGE WEASLEY LEGYEN A PÉLDA. ESKÜSZÖM, LETÉPEM A GOLYÓIT, HOGY SOHA TÖBBÉ NE CSINÁLHASSON GYEREKET!_  
  
\- Jó ég… – mondta Charlie félszegen. – Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen agresszív is tud lenni.  
  
\- Srácok, szerintem marha jó dolog, hogy nem én vagyok George! – mondta Blaise.  
  
 _\- OH, ISTENEM! SZEDJE KI ŐKET! SZEDJE KI!_  
  
\- Kicsit nyugodtabbnak tűnik – kuncogott Pansy.  
  
 _\- SZÜNTESSE MÁR MEG EZT A FÁJDALMAT! ÚGY RÉMLIK, KÉRTEM EGY ROHADT FÁJDALOMCSILLAPÍTÓT! NE MONDJA NEKEM, HOGY LÉLEGEZZEK! HA TUDOK BESZÉLNI, AKKOR LEVEGŐT IS VESZEK!ÉS MOST IDE A ROHADT GYÓGYSZERREL!_  
  
Draco felnevetett. – Aha, egy kicsit agresszív.  
  
\- AHHHHHHHHHH...!  
  
\- Nyomjon még egyet, Miss Granger.  
  
 _\- POFA BE!_  
  
\- Most! Az utolsó!  
  
 _\- OH ISTENEM!_  
  
Azok hárman egymásra néztek. Az ikrek egyike megszületett. Meghallották, ahogy az egyik gyermek felsír. Boldogan összemosolyogtak. Mindannyian tudtak Hermione tervéről. A gyerekeknek három pár keresztszülője lesz. Az első Charlie és Ginny, a második Draco és Pansy, a harmadik pedig Blaise és Angelina. Mindannyian felkészültek a találkozásra az első keresztgyerekükkel, de nem hozták ki a szobából.  
  
\- Gyerünk, Miss Granger, csak még egy nagy nyomást!  
  
\- Kérem, szüntesse meg ezt a fájdalmat.  
  
\- Csak még egy nyomás!  
  
\- URGHAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!  
  
Meghallottak egy másik sírást is. Izgatottan mosolyogtak egymásra. Kijött az orvos, és megtörölte a homlokát a köpenye ujjával.  
  
\- Pár perc múlva meglátogathatják.  
  
Bólintottak, az orvos pedig elment, hogy kitöltse Hermione kórlapját. Néhány perc múlva kopogtattak a lány ajtaján, és bágyadt hívást hallottak. Amint beléptek, meglátták a két babát, akiket Hermione tartott a karjaiban. A lány mosolyogva és kicsit nevetve nézte a gyermekeit, majd felézett a látogatóira. Fáradt volt, de nagyon boldog.  
  
\- Gyertek ide – mondta nekik. Mosolyogva sétáltak oda, tekintetük az újszülöttekre tapadt. – Ő itt az idősebb, egy perc és hat másodperccel, Wesley Charles. Köszönj szépen, Wes – gügyögte a fiának. Charlie csak úgy ragyogott a név hallatán. A fiú gyönyörű volt. A szemei csukva voltak, de ők tudták, hogy valószínűleg apja kék szemeit örökölte, és láthatták a vörös hajcsomókat a kis fejen. – És ő itt Abigail Winifred.  
  
\- Öh… már bocs, de miért neveznél egy fiút Abigail Winifrednek? – kérdezte Blaise.   
  
Draco a szemeit forgatta, és megütötte őt.  
  
\- Kétpetéjűek, idióta.  
  
\- Ja!  
  
Nézték a kislányt is. Vörös haj nőtt az ő kobakján is, és gyönyörű, világoskék szeme volt.  
  
\- Oh, te jó ég! – kiáltotta Pansy. – Annyira csodásak, Hermione! – Hermione mosolygott.  
  
\- Amilyen gyönyörű vagyok, igazán ez a legkevesebb! – mondta megjátszott fellengzősséggel. Mindannyian elnevették magukat. – Szeretnétek megfogni őket? – Charlie közelebb ugrott, és már nyújtotta is a karját. Hermione nevetett. Wesley-t adta oda neki. A férfi rámosolygott a gyermekre.  
  
\- Szia, Wesley. Nos, valójában Charnak foglak hívni, a húgodat pedig Winnie-nek vagy Freddie-nek. Ettől csak még különlegesebbek lesztek, és csakis én hívhatlak majd így titeket – mondta, miközben jelentőségteljesen végignézett a szobában tartózkodókon. Ők csak a szemüket forgatták, mikor visszafordult a kis Wesleyhez. – Én leszek majd a kedvenc nagybácsikád, ugye? – gügyögte. – Merlinre, ezek ketten tisztára olyanok lesznek majd, mint az apjuk, mikor felnőnek, ugye? – mondta Hermionénak.  
  
\- Ó, édes Istenem, reméljük, nem! – felelte az anyjuk. – Reméljük!

***

  
  
Hermione Granger beviharzott a nemrég vásárolt házába. Kalapot viselt, és a táskáját a padlóra dobta. Becsapta maga után az ajtót, az arca pedig egyre vörösebb lett a méregtől.  
  
\- WESLEY CHARLES ÉS ABIGAIL WINIFRED WEASLEY! – kiabálta Hermione, mire a két ötéves leszökdécselt a lépcsőn.  
  
\- Igen, mami? – kérdezte a kislány.  
  
\- Ezzel ne is próbálkozz, Abigail! – Azok ketten megugrottak. – Mit csináltatok?!  
  
\- Mi nem csináltunk semmit! – kiabálta a kisfiú.  
  
\- Ó, tényleg? – kérdezte. Azok bólintottak. – Akkor miért türkizkék a hajam? – kérdezte, miközben ledobta a fejéről a kalapot. A haja leomlott, és az ikrek arca elvörösödött. Keményen próbálkoztak, hogy el ne nevessék magukat.  
  
\- Nos… tudod, mami – kezdte Wesley – Ezt nem neked szántuk, hanem Cha’lie bá’nak. – Hermione majdnem elolvadt az imádnivaló kiejtés hallatán. De csak majdnem.  
  
\- És ez változtat bármit is a helyzeten? – A hangja valamivel lágyabb volt, de még mindig zord.  
  
\- Nem, mami – mondták az ikrek egyszerre.  
  
\- És…  
  
\- Nagyon sajnáljuk, mami, és el fogjuk mondani Cha’lie bá’nak, hogy meg akartuk viccelni, amikor legközelebb találkozunk vele.   
  
Ez már rutinnak számított a család számára, már csak azért is, mert hetente legalább egyszer előfordult. Hermione csak a szemét forgatta, majd szélesre tárta a karját. Az ikrek elvigyorodtak, és odaszaladtak hozzá.  
  
\- Hiányoztál, mami!  
  
\- Hol van Pansy nénikétek?  
  
\- Draco bával furcsa zajokat csapnak a szobájukban – mondta Wesley. Hermione arca eltorzult az undortól és a dühtől.  
  
\- DRACO ÉS PANSY MALFOY! – kiáltotta. Ekkor visítást és puffanást hallott. Majd egy "Az ördögbe, Hermione hazaért!”  
  
A lány felkuncogott. – Gyerünk. Elviszlek bennetek ettől a két páviántól.  
  
\- Hová megyünk?  
  
\- Természetesen az Abszol útra. – Az ikrek izgatottan kiáltottak fel. – Charlie bácsikátok mindjárt itt lesz, úgyhogy siessetek. – Azok ketten felszaladtak a szobájukba, átöltöztek, és már szaladtak is vissza.

***

  
  
\- George! – nyafogta valaki. George felnyögve nézett a menyasszonyára.  
  
\- Igen, Alicia!  
  
\- Most oda akarok bemenni! – nyafogta. Az Abszol úton voltak, és már bejárták az összes átkozott áruházat, ahová Alicia csak be akart menni.  
  
\- Istenem! Hermione bezzeg nem nyafogott ennyit – motyogta George, de Alicia meghallotta.  
  
\- Mit mondtál? – suttogta.  
  
\- Semmit.  
  
\- Hermione megcsalt téged! Mikor vered ki végre a fejedből? – kiabálta elkínzottan. George egy apró szúrást érzett a szívében. Még mindig szerette.  
  
\- Már nem szeretem őt, Alicia!  
  
\- Biztos?  
  
\- Igen!

\- Rendben… Akkor indulás. Menjünk be.

George felsóhajtott. Leült, és Hermionéra gondolt. Eltöprengett, hogy vajon mit rontott el, amiért a lány elhagyta, hogy valaki mást találjon. Eltöprengett, hogy ki lehetett az. Hogy a lány vajon milyen gyönyörű nővé válhatott. Hogy vajon milyen érzés lenne, ha az arcához érne, mint régen. Az ajkára gondolt, ahogy az övéhez ért. A kezére az ő kezében.

\- George! – Abbahagyta a merengést, és Aliciára nézett.

\- Igen?  
  
\- Mi van veled?  
  
\- Semmi, semmi!

***

  
  
\- Charlie nem vinnéd el őket fagyizni, amíg én veszek nekik valami ajándékot?  
  
\- Tényleg! Ajándékot? – kérdezte Wesley.  
  
\- Igen. És most irány fagyit enni. Én majd később csatlakozok, méghozzá ajándékostul. – Azok ketten boldogan szökdécselve követték Charlie-t a fagyizóhoz.  
  
Hermione elégedetten sóhajtott, és elsétált a kviddicsbolthoz. Vásárolt nekik két, a Griffendél színeiben pompázó talárt és két gyerekméretű seprűt. Sokat spórolt, hogy megvehesse nekik ezeket. Elmosolyodott, miközben becsomagolták és táskába tették a játékokat. Kifizette, és akkorára zsugorította őket, hogy beleférjenek a zsebébe, majd elhagyta az üzletet. Épp az utcán sétált, amikor egy férfi nekiment. Elesett, és a kis dobozok kiestek a zsebéből.  
  
\- Az ördögbe – mondta, és felkapta őket.  
  
\- Annyira sajnálom! – mondta a férfi. Hermione megdermedt a sokktól. Lassan megfordult, és olyasvalakit látott, akinek már öt éve a színét sem látta. George állt ott megdermedve.  
  
\- Herm… – George még a nő nevét se tudta befejezni. A lány elszaladt, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott. Galléron ragadta Charlie-t.  
  
\- Itt van! – suttogta hisztérikusan. Charlie szemei kikerekedtek.  
  
\- Öh… Gyerünk srácok, megyünk. – A két gyerek zavarodottan nézett rájuk.  
  
\- Azért kapunk ajándékot?  
  
\- Igen, természetesen. De most mennünk kell – mondta Hermione.   
  
Vissza se nézve hagyták el az Abszol utat. George még mindig ott állt, ahol az előbb, és azt a pontot bámulta, ahol nemrég még Hermione volt.


	4. 4. Tündérmese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione elmeséli gyerekeinek a történetüket. Közben George rájön, hogy nem szereti Aliciát, majd felbukkannak az aurorok is, és egy titokra fény derül...

**4\. Tündérmese**

  
  
\- George? – A férfi megfordult, és az őt bámuló Aliciát pillantotta meg. – Jól vagy?  
  
\- Mi? – Visszanézett arra a pontra, ahol azelőtt Hermione állt. – Izé… aha, jól vagyok. Gyere, menjünk haza.  
  
Hazamentek, és Alicia elpakolta új szerzeményeit. – Te… Alicia?  
  
\- Igen?  
  
\- Egy kicsit elmegyek Harryhez.  
  
\- Oké. De siess vissza.  
  
\- Természetesen. – Azzal dehoppanált a házból, ahol valaha Hermionéval laktak.   
  
\- Harry? – szólította, ahogy megérkezett a Potter házba. Harry az egyik hálószobából jött ki.

  
\- George? Mi a baj? Ugye nem Ginnyvel van valami? – kérdezte aggódva.  
  
\- Ó, nem! Csak szükségem van valakire, akivel beszélhetek. Fred meg épp nincs otthon, meg minden.  
  
\- Ó. Rendben, gyere – mondta a sógorának, és a nappaliba vezette. Leültek a kanapéra. – Valami gond van a közelgő esküvővel?  
  
\- Hát, valami olyasmi. Nem hiszem, hogy igazán szeretem Aliciát. Ő olyan rámenős és kapzsi. Egy szokásos pénteki vacsorán sem voltam, mióta vele vagyok – öntötte ki a lelkét. – Ma láttam Hermionét.  
  
\- Láttad? – kérdezte Harry. Még ő se találkozott vele azóta, annak ellenére, hogy ugyanazon az osztályon dolgoztak a minisztériumban.  
  
\- Aha. Olyan… fájdalmasan nézett rám, amikor meglátott – mondta George a távolba révedve.  


\- Talán még mindig szereted? Erről van szó? – kérdezte együtt érzően Harry.  
  
\- Istenem, azt hiszem, igen.  
  
\- George, Hermione volt az egyik legjobb barátom, és nem számít, mit tett, én még mindig szeretem. De tényleg komolyan gondolod, hogy újra fel kellene venned  vele a kapcsolatot? Még ha nem is akarsz újra összejönni vele.  
  
\- Nem tudom – mondta George – Merlinre, soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire hiányzott, amíg ma meg nem láttam őt. Még mindig szeretem, Harry! Nem tehetem ezt Aliciával.  
  
\- Akkor azt hiszem, az esküvő lefújva – összegezte Harry szomorúan.  


***

  
  
  
Wesley és Abigail kibontották az ajándékaikat, és megdermedve bámulták a zsákmányt.  
  
– Mami, ez komoly? Tényleg megengeded, hogy kviddicsezzünk?  
  
Hermione bólintott.  
  
– Igen. Habár csak ötévesek vagytok, tudom, hogy édesapátok is ezt akarná.  
  
Wesley elmosolyodott az apjáról hallva. Abigail is mosolyogott, de az ő arcán álmodozó kifejezés jelent meg.  
  
\- Majd meglátod, Wesley, mi leszünk a legjobb terelők, akiket a Roxfort valaha látott! – Charlie nevetett.  
  
\- Aha. Már látom is. Char és Freddie Weasley. A neveitek be fognak kerülni a Roxfort történelmébe. Az új Weasley ikrek majd megmutatják Pitonnak!   
  
A család nevetett. Az ikrek egyszerre ásítottak. Hermione felkuncogott, és elküldte őket lefekvéshez készülődni. A két gyerek felszaladt a lépcsőn a szobájukba. Amint felértek, Hermione megfordult, és megölelte Charlie-t.  
  
\- Istenem, annyira megijedtem! – Charlie a hátát simogatva próbálta megnyugtatni.  
  
\- Nem szabad hagynod, hogy Alicia így megfélemlítsen.  
  
\- De mi van, ha bántani fog benneteket? Mi van, ha tudomást szerez Wesley-ről és Abigailről?  
  
\- Nem fog! Nézd, mit tesz veled, Hermione! Ez nem te vagy! Auror vagy, az Isten szerelmére, hát vadászd le!  
  
\- Ja, tényleg…  
  
\- Csak most jutott eszedbe? – kérdezte Charlie hitetlenkedve.  
  
\- Mert túlságosan aggódtam miattatok!  
  
\- Ne már, inkább menj, és énekelj a kis örökmozgóknak egy altatódalt vagy valamit – mondta mosolyogva, és Hermione nevetve szaladt fel a gyerekei szobájába.  
  
\- Mami? – szólította Abby.  
  
\- Igen, édesem?  
  
\- Mondanál nekünk egy tündérmesét? – Wesley fejezte be a húga mondatát.  
  
\- Egy tündérmesét? – kérdezte Hermione. Most először kértek tőle tündérmesét.  
  
\- Igen. Rólad és a papáról. – Hermione sóhajtott.  
  
\- Rendben – Egy pillanatra eltöprengett, hol is kezdje. – Volt egyszer egy csinos, jóképű herceg, aki soha nem tartotta be a szabályokat, és mindig bajba keveredett az ikertestvérével.  
  
\- Apának volt egy ikertestvére?  
  
\- Igen apának volt egy ikertestvére. Na, szóval a herceg megint valami csínyen törte a fejét, amikor megpillantotta a csodaszép hercegnőt. Bár már korábban is találkoztak, de a herceg, akkor még nem ismerte fel, hogy igazából milyen gyönyörű is a lány. A herceg eldöntötte, hogy csak úgy verheti ki a fejéből a hercegnőt, ha elmegy a… jegyeséhez.  
  
\- Mit jelent az, hogy jegyes?  
  
\- Valaki, akivel az ember össze fog házasodni. Szóval a herceg és az ő jegyese, a gonosz hercegnő összevesztek, így a herceg szakított a lánnyal. Ekkor jött a csodaszép hercegnő, és segített a hercegnek leküzdeni a fájdalmát. Ezután nagyon közeli barátokká váltak. Majd barátságukból szerelem lett, és a szerelmük nagyon tiszta volt. Kedves és… szerető. – Wesley felhorkant, amikor Hermione befejezte a mondatot, amivel kiérdemelt egy jó kis csiklandozást. – Szóval, mint mondtam, a pár egymásba szeretett. Egy nap aztán a hercegnő egy kicsit rosszul érezte magát, így elment a doktor bácsihoz. A doktor bácsi azt mondta, hogy hamarosan két csodálatos gyermeke fog születni. Annyira boldog volt! De aztán történt valami. A gonosz hercegnő visszatért, és azt mondta a jónak, hogy ha nem hagyja el a herceget, akkor bántani fog mindenkit, akit szeret.  
  
\- Mit tett a hercegnő, mami?  
  
\- Azt tette, amit kellett, hogy a család biztonságban legyen: hagyta, hogy a gonosz hercegnő megtévessze őket. Hagyta, hogy azt gondolják róla, ő egy rossz hercegnő, és soha többé nem beszéltek vele. Ezután annyira magányos volt, hogy elmenekült. Ekkor talált rá két herceg és egy hercegnő. Testvérükként bántak vele, és gondoskodtak róla. Ráadásul a herceg bátyja is rájött a gonosz hercegnő terveire, és sietett, hogy segítsen a szép hercegnőnek. Ők ketten olyanokká váltak, mintha testvérek lennének. Amikor a csodaszép hercegnő gyermekei felnőttek, a herceg testvére lett a kedvenc nagybácsikájuk. De egy nap a hercegnő újra meglátta herceget, és pánikba esett. Annyira aggódott, hogy a gonosz hercegnő meglátja őket együtt, és végez a családjával. Így hát elszaladt, és ezzel megijesztette a herceget.  
  
\- A hercegnő miért fél még mindig a gonosz hercegnőtől?  
  
\- Azért, mert a jó hercegnő nemrég meglátta egy újságban, hogy a gonosz hercegnő és a herceg össze fognak házasodni.  
  
\- Micsoda?! – kiáltott fel Wesley. – Akkor mi soha nem kapjuk vissza aput! – A gyermek összeráncolta a szemöldökét, az alsó ajka remegni kezdett.  
  
\- Ugyan már, Wesley, dehogynem – nyugtatta Hermione. Majd magához húzta gyermekeit, és szorosan megölelte őket. – Vissza fogjuk kapni! Nem számít hogyan, de visszakapjuk! – esküdözött Hermione. Vissza kell kapnia őt. Muszáj. A gyerekeinek, és magának is.  


***

  
  
  
George visszatért a lakásába. Amikor belépett, azt látta, hogy Alicia a kanapén ül egy magazinnal a kezében, ami menyasszonyi ruhák képeivel volt tele. Nyelt egyet. Ez nehezebb lesz, mint amilyennek gondolta.  
  
\- Alicia? – szólt halkan.  
  
\- George! Már azt hittem, soha nem jössz vissza! – A lány szélesen a férfira mosolygott. – Megtaláltam a tökéletes ruhát… - De hirtelen félbeszakították, amikor férfiak nyomakodtak be az ajtón.  
  
\- Alicia Spinnet? – kérdezte az első. Alicia szemében félelem jelent meg.  
  
\- Igen?  
  
\- A Minisztérium nevében letartóztatom – mondta a férfi. Az alak kilépett az árnyékból, és nem volt más, mint…   
  
\- Ron? – kérdezte Alicia – Mit csinálsz? – Ron csupán rámeredt.   
  
\- Tudod jól, mit csinálok! – A karjánál fogva magához húzta a lányt, és feltűrte a ruhaujját. George-nak elakadt a lélegzete attól, amit látott. A Sötét Jegy volt az.  
  
\- George, ez nem az, amit gondolsz – próbált Alicia magyarázkodni.  
  
\- Hoppá… Baromi jó, hogy amúgy is le akartam fújni az esküvőt.  
  
\- Hogy mit akartál?! – De már túl késő volt. Az aurorok elhurcolták. George pedig leült, és végiggondolta a viselt dolgait.  
  
\- Mi történik az életemmel? – mondta ki hangosan.


	5. 5. Egy tárgyalás és egy tévedés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiderül az igazság.

**5\. Egy tárgyalás és egy tévedés**

  
  
− Boldog születésnapot! – kiáltotta Hermione, mikor beviharzott a gyerekszoba ajtaján. Az álmos ikrek ijedten ugrottak ki az ágyból. Hermione nevetni kezdett. Egy hete mesélte el nekik a „tündérmeséjüket”. Az ikrek nyújtózkodtak, aztán odaszaladtak az édesanyjukhoz. Hermione szorosan magához ölelte őket. – Gyerünk, ti ketten. Öltözzetek, aztán lemegyünk, hogy kibontsátok az ajándékaitokat. Charlie és Draco bácsikátok már itt van. És Pansy nénikétek is.  
  
− Hol van Blaise bácsi? – kérdezte Wesley.  
  
− Épp valami fontos dolog történik az osztályán a Minisztériumban, és egy kicsit késni fog. Ne aggódj, úgy hallottam, remek ajándékot hoz majd nektek – mondta a srácoknak, de még maga sem tudta, mi lehet az. Aggasztotta Blaise késése, de a férfi a Minisztérium bíróságán dolgozott.  
  
 _– Talán találtak egy újabb menekülő halálfalót –_ gondolta magában.   
  
Valaha remélte, hogy talán Alicia az, de reményei minden alkalommal rommá törtek. Lassan már nem is foglalkozott a tárgyalásokkal.  
  
Mikor visszatért a konyhába, Pansy a szemét forgatva figyelte Dracót és Charlie-t. Szokás szerint az ajándékaik méretét hasonlítgatták össze. Kivételesen most Draco győzött. Hermione mosolygott.   
  
– Készülődnek – mondta. Amint az ikrek megérkeztek, elköltötték a fenséges reggelit, majd azonnal az ajándékokra vetették magukat. Dracótól egy kiskutyát kaptak, Hermione beleegyezésével természetesen. Egy golden retrievert. A helyes jószág labdává gömbölyödött. Az ikrek úgy döntöttek, hogy Reggie lesz a kutyus neve, ami a X. Reginald William Henry Chadwick Dansforth Weasley rövidítése.  
  
− Tudtam, hogy ez lesz – motyogta Hermione a hosszú névre gondolva. – Honnan vettétek azt a tizediket?  
  
Az ikrek pimaszul elvigyorodtak.  
  
– Nem tudjuk. Csak olyan helyesnek tűnt – felelte Abby mosolyogva, mire mindenki felnevetett.  
  
Charlie-tól olyan sárkányok miniatűr másolatát kapták, amikkel a férfi dolgozott. Azok körbe-körbe repültek körülöttük, de parancsszóra megálltak. Pansy új könyveket ajándékozott nekik. A gyerekek először rosszallóan néztek rá, de aztán elmosolyodtak, mikor rájöttek, hogy a kötetek a történelem leghíresebb csínytevéseiről szólnak.  
  
Mosolyogva öleltek meg mindenkit. De szomorúak voltak, mert Blaise nem volt ott. Egyszer csak Charlie úgy nézett ki, mintha egy másik dimenzióba került volna, csak merőn bámult maga elé. A család furcsán nézett rá. Pansy még meg is dobta egy almával, de nem mozdult. Amikor visszatért az eredeti állapotába, mély levegőt vett.  
  
− Sajnálom. George szokta csinálni ezt a furcsa dolgot. Olyan, mint amikor beszélgetsz valakivel, és egy furcsa, teljesen fehér szobába kerülsz azzal, akivel társalogsz.  
– magyarázta a férfi. – Hermione tudta, hogy Charlie miről beszél. A Minisztérium kitalált egy új módszert, amivel a varázslók egymás között kommunikálhatnak. Annyit kell tenned, hogy gondolsz valakire, miközben azt mondod: _„Ecoutera”_ , és akkor mindkettőtök elméje egy olyan síkra kerül, ahol beszélhettek egymással. – Mennem kell. – foglalta össze Charlie.  
  
− Várj, miért? – kérdezték az ikrek.  
  
− Bíróság – mondta. Jelentőségteljesen Hermione szemébe nézett. A lánynak elakadt a lélegzete.  
  
− Csak nem?  
  
− De igen. Alicia Spinnetet bíróság elé állították azzal a váddal, hogy halálfaló.  
  
Hermione elájult, és a gyermekei odaszaladtak hozzá. Pansy Charlie-ra nézett, mielőtt felkiáltott volna.  
  
− Igen! – Aztán nekiállt, hogy örömtáncot járjon, miközben Draco megpróbálta megállítani.

 

 

***

  
  
− Alicia Spinnet, ön ellen az a vád, hogy halálfaló. Van valami mondanivalója?

  
A Weasleyk és a Potterek a középső kört szegélyező padokban foglaltak helyet. Alicia a székhez láncolva ült.  
  
− Igen! Mondjuk az, hogy nem tartozok közéjük! – hazudta. George a fogát csikorgatta. Kezdett kételkedni azokban az emberekben, akikben megbízott. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy mindegyik nő, akiben megbízott, átverte.  
  
− Majd meglátjuk… − mondta a miniszter, de nem tudta befejezni, mert nyílt az ajtó, és Charlie lépett be.  
  
− Ó… sajnálom. – mondta sietősen, majd helyet foglalt George mellett.  
  
− Nagyszerű! – mondta a miniszter. Ismertették az Alicia elleni vádakat. Soha nem ölt meg senkit, de akárcsak Bellatrix, kínzással őrületbe kergetett embereket. Letesztelték a pálcáját múltbeli varázslatokat keresve, és ez igazolta a vádakat. Alicia próbált mentséget találni, de mindenki tudta, hogy egy varázspálca csak egyvalakivel passzol. Még Voldemort sem képes az ő pálcáját használni. – Elkövetett még más vétséget is, Miss Spinnet? – kérdezte a miniszter.  
  
− Nem. Még ezeket a bűnöket sem követtem el.

  
− Én máshogy tudom – mondta egy hang. Mindenki Charlie-ra nézett.  
  
− Tessék? – kérdezte a miniszter.  
  
− Tudtommal elkövetett egy másik bűntényt is.  
  
− És mi volna ez, Mr. Weasley?  
  
− Szétszakította a Weasley családot.  
  
Az egész családja rápillantott.  
  
– Miről beszélsz, Charlie? – kérdezte Arthur.  
  
− Halálfaló vagy sem, figyelmeztetett minket Hermionéról – mondta Ginny, miközben epeként köpte a lány nevét. Charlie a fejét rázta. Felállt, és lesétált a kör alakú terem közepébe.  
  
− Látod, mit tettél a családommal, Alicia? – Alicia szemei elkerekedtek. – Ó, igen. Tudom. Már azon az estén tudtam, mikor eljöttél hozzánk.  
  
− Mi… miről beszélsz? – kérdezte Alicia, próbálva fenntartani az ártatlanság álarcát.  
  
− A becsületedről – mondta Charlie, semmibe véve Aliciát. – Szeretnék idehívni valakit, akinek az életét ez a nő rombolta le.  
  
− És ki lenne az, Mr. Weasley?  
  
− Hermione Granger – mondta egy hang hátulról. George felállt, és megfordulva Hermionét pillantotta meg az ajtóban. A nő lesétált, figyelmen kívül hagyva a rávetődő zavarodott pillantásokat. Alicia elé lépett és rábámult… majd bemosott neki egy hatalmasat. Alicia sikolyát az egész teremben hallották. Charlie nevetett, és megveregette Hermione hátát. – Helló, miniszter – köszönt a nő egy apró biccentés kíséretében.   
  
− Granger auror, azt állítja, hogy ez a nő döntötte romba az életét? – Mielőtt Hermione válaszolhatott volna, Fred felkiáltott.  
  
− Aha persze, mert imádott a testvéremmel játszani, és amikor ő rájött erre, le kellett állnia. Charlie, mit csinálsz te vele?  
  
− Igen, ezt tette – mondta Hermione, egy szóra se méltatva Fredet.  
  
− Mit tett pontosan?  
  
− Megfenyegetett, ha nem hagyom el George-ot, meg fogja kínozni a Weasley családot.  
  
− Mikor mondta ezt?  
  
− Öt éve.  
  
− Úgy tudom, hogy a Weasley család megbízott önben. Miért Aliciának hittek, és nem önnek?  
  
− Eltorzított egy emléket, és abban úgy állította be, hogy úgy tűnik, mintha elmondja, hogy megcsalom George-ot.  
  
− Hm… láthatnánk azt az emléket?  
  
− Természetesen. – A pálcája egyetlen intésére vékony füstfelhő jelent meg előtte. Az események pörögni kezdtek. Mindenki látta, hogyan taszították be egy szobába, hogyan fenyegették meg, és hogy hogyan tagadta meg őt a Weasley család. Molly úgy tűnt, mint aki mindjárt elsírja magát. Ginny pedig borzalmasan bűnösnek érezte magát, sőt, el is sírta magát.

  
− Mr. Weasley, honnan tudta, hogy Miss Spinnet hazudik?  
  
− Volt valami Hermione kétségbeesésében aznap este, miniszter úr.

  
− Tudja bizonyítani valamivel, hogy nem csalta meg George-ot, Miss Granger? – A lány egy apró mosollyal hívott elő egy másik emléket.  
  
 _− Granger auror! Milyen kellemes meglepetés! – mondta egy hang. Hermione nevetett._  
  


_− Hello Brown gyógyító. − Lavender csak nézte régi roxfortos barátnőjét és nevetett. Megölelték egymást._  
  
− Mit csinálsz itt, Hermione?  
  
− Nos, voltam egy mugli orvosnál, aki mondott nekem valamit, és szeretném kikérni egy mágus másodvéleményét.  
  
− Természetesen. Gyere, ülj le.  
  
Az emlék véget ért.  
  
− Lavender Brownnal voltam, azelőtt pedig egy mugli orvosi rendelőben. Az orvos neve Dr. Stevens.  
  
− Megerősítették a rosszullétei okát?  
  
− Igen.  
  
− Megtudhatnák, mi az, hogy összevessük a kórházi kórlappal? – Hermione segélykérőn nézett Charlie-ra.  
  
− Nos… uram…  
  
− Granger auror, tudnunk kell.  
  
− Én… öh… nos… – Váratlanul az ajtó nagy robajjal kivágódott. Két piros villanás zúgott át a termen, és landolt Hermione mellett.  
  
− Tudod te, hogy mennyi időbe telt nekünk megtalálni téged, mami? – kérdezte a kislány.  
  
− Mami?! – kiáltotta George. Molly elájult, és mindenki más tátott szájjal figyelt. Hermione a miniszterre pillantott, aki bólintott neki, majd a Weasley családnak.  
  
Visszafordította figyelmét a gyerekeire.  
  
− Milyen sokáig, Abby?  
  
− Nagyon. Draco bácsi még mindig alig kap levegőt a futástól. Ez elég vicces volt.  
  
− Miért nem a seprűjét használta?  
  
− Mi egy… kicsit… eltörtük – mondta Wesley.  


Hermione mosolya az arcára fagyott.  
  
– TI ELTÖRTÉTEK DRACO BÁCSIKÁTOK SEPRŰJÉT?!  


− DRACO NAGYBÁCSI?! – Ezúttal Ron kiabált. De aztán rájött, hogy Draco nem volt gonosz, és szégyenlősen elmosolyodott. Draco pont ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy még mindig levegő után kapkodva beessen a tárgyalóterembe.  
  
Charlie odament hozzá, hogy segítsen neki. Molly teljesen elgyengült, és az unokáit nézte. Seprűt tartottak a kezükben, és piros kviddicstalárban feszítettek.  
  
− Elnézést? – mondta a miniszter. – De talán feltehetnék néhány kérdést a gyerekeknek? – Hermione a gyermekeire nézett, akik vállat vontak. – Csodálatos! Rendben, meg tudnátok mondani nekem a neveteket?  
  
− Az én neve Wesley Charles, a jóképű Charlie bácsikám után – jelentette ki Wesley.  
  
− És az enyém pedig Abigail Winifred, a nagyszerű Fred Weasley… bácsikám után – mondta a lányka egy kis kuncogással. Fred elvigyorodott, erre Angelina fejbe csapta. Ez most a komolyság ideje volt.  
  
− Jól van – mondta a miniszter – Hány évesek vagytok?  
  
− Épp ma töltöttük be az ötöt, uram.  
  
− Akartatok korábban is találkozni a családotokkal? – kérdezte a miniszter, s próbálta őket minél jobban megnyitni. Abigail mosolygott és bólintott.  
  
− Hallottam, hogy a nagymami készíti a legjobb sütit a világon. Így minden szülinapomon rajzolok egy képet a csokis sütikről, és remélem, egyszer majd hoz nekem a nagyi ilyet – Mollynak patakzottak a könnyei, és láthatóan mosolygott.  
  
− És én mindig is találkozni akartam nagyapával – mondta Wesley. – Mindig kapok valamit, amit egy mugli is kaphatna, hogy egy nap odaadhassam nagyapának, amikkel a nagyapa háborgathatja a nagyanyust. – Hermione megrovó pillantást vetett rá. – ÚGY ÉRTEM, megvizsgálhatja. – Mindenki nevetetett a tárgyalóteremben.  
  
− Hallottatok másokról is a családotokban? – Az ikrek mosolyogtak, és elkezdték mondani egyszerre.  
  
− Fred bácsi apu ikertestvére. Angelina néni segíthet nekünk a kviddicsben. Bill bácsi feleségül vette Fleur nénit, és van egy unkatestvérünk, aki idén megy majd a Roxfortba. Harry bácsi feleségül vette Ginny nénikénket, és ők egy híres pár Harry bácsi miatt. Ron bácsi és Luna néni össze fognak házasodni, de már van egy lányuk. Percy bácsi egy igazán hülye hapsi és Cha’lie bá világ legjobb nagybátyja. – Mindenki mosolygott azokon a helyes dolgokon, amiket mondtak. Charlie pedig azért mosolygott, mert csak akkor mondták, hogy „bá”, ha aranyosak próbáltak lenni.  
  
− Szeretnétek találkozni a családotokkal?  
  
Az ikrek feszengtek a miniszter vizslatása alatt.  


– Nos… igen. De egy kicsit félünk tőlük.  
  
− Miért? – kérdezte Hermione kissé megzavarodva.  
  
− Nos… mi van, ha valami rosszat teszünk? Vagy valaki minket hibáztat valami rosszért? Nem fognak nekünk hinni, és kidobnak minket, mint ahogy veled is tették, mami – mondta Abby, s odaszaladt Charlie bácsikájához, aki felvette majd szorosan megölelte. Átható pillantást lövellt Aliciára, aki most behatóan tanulmányozta a cipője orrát. Wesley a mamájához szaladt.  
  
− Megígérjük, hogy szeretni fogjuk őket. De nem akarjuk, hogy utáljanak minket, ha csinálunk valami rosszat.   
  
Hermione Wesleyt nézte. Mindenki bűnbánóan nézett Hermionéra.  
  
− Miniszter úr, mehetnénk?  
  
− Igen, csak tessék.  
  
Charlie, Hermione, Draco és a két, seprűjükbe kapaszkodó testvér úgy hagyták el a termet, hogy hátra se néztek. Wes és Abby nem kérdezték, miért kérdezték ki őket. Hermione úgy gondolta, pontosan tudják, miért. George és a család többi tagja mereven bámulta őket, amint kivonulnak. Hermione vitte West, Charlie pedig Abbyt. George elkapta a pillantásukat. Azok mosolyogtak és intettek neki. Azt suttogták.  
  
 _− Szia, apu._   
  
George érezte, hogy könnyek kezdik csípni a szemét. Hermione éppen jókor csukta be az ajtót: mikor kimondták Alicia ítéletét és büntetését. 


	6. 6. Gyere be!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebben a fejezetben George meglátogatja Hermionét.

**6\. Gyere be!**  

  
  
Amikor Hermione felébredt, rögtön eszébe jutottak az előző nap eseményei. Sóhajtott, és kimászott az ágyából. Charlie a vendégszobában volt, és még aludt, akárcsak az ikrek. Lesétált, és nekiállt reggelit készíteni. Az ínycsiklandó illatok mindenkit lecsalogattak a konyhába.  
  
− Jó reggelt! – mondta nekik.  
  
− Jó reggelt, mami! – mondták az ikrek álmosan. Charlie csak morgott valamit, amivel megnevettette Hermionét.  
  
− Ma iskolába megyünk, mami? – kérdezte Wesley.  
  
− Nos, mivel hétfő van, attól tartok, igen.  
  
\- Muszáj? Nem találkozhatnánk inkább a papával? – kérdezte Abigail. Hermione felnézett a tojásokról, amiket éppen letett az asztalra. Sóhajtott, és ő is leült. Abby kérdése valamennyire magához térítette Charlie-t.  
  
− Hát… tudod, Abby… – kezdte.  
  
− Kincsem, először egyedül kell vele és a család többi tagjával beszélnem – mondta Hermione.  
  
− Ó. – A két ötéves egy kicsit csalódottnak tűnt.  
  
− Ne aggódj, Abby – mondta Charlie. – Hamarosan találkozni fogsz majd velük. Ha jól ismerem őket, úgy csapnak le majd rátok, mint Magyar Mennydörgő a friss húsra. – Az ikrek elsápadtak.  
  
− Meg fognak enni minket? – kérdezte Wesley. Hermione csúnyán nézett Charlie-ra. A férfi feszengeni kezdett a nő lesújtó tekintetének tüzében, és idegesen felnevetett.  
  
\- Nem, Char, nem fognak megenni titeket – mondta. – Csak olyan nagyon fognak szeretni.  
  
− Ó, oké.  
  
Hermione még mindig Charlie-t nézte, de az csak vállat vont, és nekilátott teleszedni a tányérját. A nő megrázta fejét, és bekapott egy falatot a tojásából. A reggel nyugodtan telt mindaddig, amíg el nem kezdtek készülődni az indulásra.  
  
− Char, húzd fel a cipődet!  
  
− Abby, kérlek, hadd kössem össze a hajad!  
  
− De nem szeretem azt a cipőt. A másikat akarom!  
  
− De csatokat akarok a hajamba!  
  
A csata tizenöt perc alatt eldőlt. Wesley kedvenc kék cipőjét viselte farmerral és kék pulcsival, míg Abby haja lófarokba volt összecsatolva. Hermione vigyorgott. Minden készülődés alkalmával volt egy effajta rövid küzdelem, míg kompromisszumot nem sikerült kötni. Charlie vitte el őket az oviba, a Kis Szelesekbe, a fiatal boszorkányok és varázslók óvodájába. Hermione az ajtóban állt, amíg Charlie és a gyerekek beszálltak a kocsiba. A kocsi Hermionéé volt, a szüleitől kapta. A lány megbűvölte, hogy magától menjen. Charlie-nak csupán annyit kellett tennie, hogy megadja az autónak a célállomást. Hermione integetett, majd becsukta az ajtót. Szabadnapja volt, és nagy szüksége egy kis békére és pihenésre. Leült a nappaliban, becsukta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy az üdvözítő álom szárnyai alá vegye.

  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
George, Harry, Fred és Ron Hermione minisztériumi asztalához sétáltak. Végül megtalálták az új címét egy darab papíron. George boldogan mosolyodott el, és már mentek is, hogy megtalálják a lány házát. Egy kisebb, mágusok által lakott negyedben állt. Mindannyian ott álltak a házzal szemközti járdán, míg George bólintott, hogy készen áll. Miután biztatóan hátba veregették, dehoppanáltak. Lassan odasétált a nő ajtajához. Tétovázva felemelte a kezét, és bekopogott. Hallotta, ahogy fordul a zár, és elakadt a lélegzete.  
  
Hermione már majdnem elaludt a kanapén, amikor meghallotta a kopogtatást. Kinyitotta a szemét és felugrott.  
  
 _− Elfelejtettem, hogy Blaise jön, hogy elhozza a srácok ajándékait!_ – gondolta magában.  
  
Nyugodtan odasétált az ajtóhoz és kinyitotta. Már majdnem kimondta Blaise nevét, amikor meglátta, ki áll az ajtóban. George állt előtte.  
  
A férfi sokkal gyönyörűbbnek látta, mint amikor utoljára találkozott vele. Hermione észrevette, hogy a fájdalom apró szikrája lobbant George szemében. Kérdőn billentette oldalra a fejét.  
  
− George?  
  
− Ó, édes Istenem, annyira sajnálom, Hermione! – kiáltotta George.   
  
Mielőtt a lány bármit is mondhatott volna, az egyik kezével megfogta a lány arcát, a másikkal pedig átölelte a derekát, majd megcsókolta. Hermionénak elakadt a lélegzete a meglepetéstől. George kihasználta a lány meglepetését, és becsúsztatta nyelvét Hermione szájába. Hermione felocsúdva döbbenetéből visszacsókolta a férfit. George köré fonta karjait, és olyan szorosan magához húzta, minta attól tartana, hogy elveszíti. A férfi is olyan szorosan tartotta, ahogy csak tudta, s a másik kezével is átfogta a nő derekát. Majd felkapta őt. Hermione körülfonta a lábait a férfi derekán.  
  
− A legközelebbi szoba? – motyogta az ajkaiba George.  
  
− Fen… fent az emeleten – nyögte, mivel a férfi ajkai elkezdték bebarangolni a nyakát.  
  
Ölbe kapta Hermionét, majd elindultak felfelé a lépcsőn. – Jobbra vagy balra? – kérdezte, még mindig a lányt csókolva.  
  
− Jobbra – válaszolta, s újra az előző pozícióba helyezkedett. George közben megemelte, hogy könnyebben megtartsa magát, majd nekinyomta a szoba ajtajának, míg elfordította a gombot.   
  
− Az én szobám – motyogta neki Hermione. – George, biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte, eltolva magától a férfit. – Mármint úgy értem, én még mindig nagyon szeretlek, de annyira régen volt már és… - mondta, de George félbeszakította egy újabb csókkal.   
  
Ez sokkal hevesebb volt, mint régebben. Kétségbeesetten vágyott rá, és a nő tudta ezt. Hermione ugyanolyan hevesen csókolta vissza. George keze elindult felfelé a nő blúzán, hogy lefejtse róla, míg annak kezei az ő ingét gombolták. Gyorsan szétváltak, hogy Hermione levehesse a felsőjét, s pár perccel később a ruháik már szétdobálva hevertek szanaszét a szobában.  
  
− Hermione – mondta George. – Szeretlek. Nagyon szeretlek.  
  
− Én is szeretlek – suttogta, mielőtt elmerültek volna egymásban, maguk mögött hagyva a világot, egyedül és elfeledve.

  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
A srácokat Charlie hozta el az oviból. Mikor hazaértek, úgy tűnt, mintha valaki lenne Hermionénál, így Charlie kiráncigálta a gyerekeket és nagy adag fagyit ígért nekik. Az Abszol Úton voltak éppen, amikor Fred és Bill is arra jártak.   
  
− Fred bácsi! – kiáltott utánuk Abby. Fred megpördült, meglepte a neve mögött elhangzó szó. Ránézett a kislányra, és halványan elmosolyodott. Oldalba bökte Billt, és odasétáltak hozzájuk.  
  
− Szia – köszönt. – Te vagy Abby, igaz? – A kislány lelkesen bólintott. Charlie rámosolygott. Fred folytattatta. – És te vagy Wesley. – állapította meg.  
  
− Wesley Charles – javította ki mosolyogva a kisfiú. – Hogy vagy, Fred bácsi? Nem igazán szoktunk sokat beszélgetni. – Fred teljesen megdöbbent a fiú érettségétől. Kérdőn nézett Charlie-ra.  
  
− Ah… miért nem ültök le ti ketten, és beszélgettek az unkahúgotokkal és az unokaöcsétekkel? Nekem most amúgy is meg kell néznem Hermionét – mondta Charlie. Abby a bácsikáira nézett, és bólintott.  
  
− Kérlek, Fred bá’! Bill bá’! – kérlelte őket, kihasználva helyes kis akcentusát. Ellenállhatatlan kölyökkutya szemekkel és egy kis ajakbiggyesztéssel nézte őket. Azok ketten elmosolyodtak.  
  
− Természetesen! – mondta Bill. Charlie felállt, és egy biccentéssel jelezte a fivéreinek, hogy hamarosan visszatér.   
  
Charlie Hermione háza elé hoppanált. Kinyitotta az ajtót és besétált. Látta Blaise ajándékát a kanapén. Beszédfoszlányokat hallott az emeletről. Úgy döntött, hogy kideríti, kivel beszélget Hermione, és elindult felfelé a lépcsőn.

  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
Hermione feje George mellkasán pihent. A férfi ujjai a lány hajával játszottak. Hermione sóhajtott elégedettségében, és George lenézett rá. A szemei csukva voltak, de egy mosoly jelent meg az arcán. George hallotta, hogy a lány kuncog. Elmosolyodott, és megkérdezte, min nevet. Hermione felnézett és ostobán vigyorgott.  
  
− Hé, George! Hogy vagy? Szeretnél beszélgetni, vagy térjünk át egyből a kettyintésre? –George is elnevette magát. Rádöbbent, hogy tényleg nem mondtak egymásnak semmit.  
  
− Szóval… nekünk most van két gyermekünk? – kérdezte.  
  
− Igen…  
  
− Találkozni akarok velük.  
  
− És mondanom sem kell, ők is találkozni akarnak veled.  
  
− Ez volt az, amiért rosszul érezted magad aznap? – kérdezte George.  
  
− Igen ez volt.  
  
− Merlinre, Hermione, nem is tudod, mennyire sajnálom.  
  
− Azt hiszem, megmutattad, hogy mennyire sajnálod, és mennyire bízol bennem, fátylat rá – mondta kissé kuncogva. George újra lenézett rá.  
  
− Komolyan gondoltam, Hermione. Tényleg sajnálom. Meg kellett volna bíznom benned. Akkor mindez nem történt volna meg – mondta. Hermione látta, hogy a férfi a könnyeivel küszködik. A lány felnyúlt, és úgy fordította a férfi arcát, hogy egymás szemébe nézhessenek.  
  
− George, ez nem a te hibád. Alicia volt az, aki becsapott téged és a családodat. Ő vert át, és ezért nem hibáztatlak titeket. Ugyanakkor Ginny majdnem megölte a gyermekeinket, és erről majd beszélnem kell vele – mondta egy mosollyal az arcán, ezzel mutatva, hogy nem hibáztatja egyikőjüket sem a történtekért. – Apropó, ami az ikreket illeti...  
  
− Nagyszerű! Ikrek! – mondta George vigyorogva. – Szóval Wesley Charles és Abigail Winifred… tetszik.  
  
− Aha… emlékszem, ahogy azt mondod, ha lányunk lesz, azt akarod, hogy Abigail legyen, mert az azt jelenti, hogy az édesapa öröme és Wesley mert ez… férfias, vagy valami ilyesmi. – George nevetett. – Nekem személy szerint tetszik a Wesley név, mert ez egy szép név. De nem! Neked az kell, hogy férfiasnak hangozzon. – Hermione elkezdte simogatni a férfi mellkasát, míg a férfi hüvelykujjával kis köröket rajzolt a lány hátára.  
  
− Szép nevük van. Jól láttam, tegnap repültek? – kérdezte.  
  
− Igen. Elhatározták, hogy ők lesznek a Roxfort legjobb terelői, akiket valaha látott a világ.  
  
− Ezek tényleg az én gyerekeim.  
  
− Igen azok. – Értett egyet Hermione egy bólintással. Nézte a férfit és mosolygott. Az pedig visszamosolygott rá.   
  
Már épp újra megcsókolták volna egymást, mikor kinyílt az ajtó. Hermione felsikoltott, mikor meglátta Charlie-t, és igyekezet bebújni a takaró alá. George pedig pimaszul vigyorgott bátyjára. Charlie döbbenten állt az ajtóban.  
  
− Ördög és pokol! – kiáltotta, s olyan erősen csapta be az ajtót, hogy megremegtek a képek a falon. Sápadt arccal hoppanált vissza az Abszol Útra. Testvérei rápillantottak.  
  
− Jól vagy, Charlie bácsi? – kérdezte Wesley.  
  
− Aha, jól – mondta. – Ti tudtátok, hogy George elment Hermionéhoz, hogy beszéljen vele? – Fred bólintott, míg Bill megrázta a fejét. Charlie megremegett az undortól. – Nem beszélgettek, annyit mondhatok!  
  
− Miért? Mit csinált a mami meg a papi, Charlie bá’? – kérdezte Abby kíváncsian.   
  
Fred és Bill a kezük mögé rejtőzve kuncogtak. Charlie a fejét rázta.   
  
– Gyerünk, ti ketten! Ellehettek a lakásomon. Csak küldök egy levelet anyukátoknak, hogy ne idegeskedjen. Gyerünk! Fred, Bill – köszönt el tőlük egy biccentéssel.   
  
Miután távoztak, Bill az öccsére pillantott.  
  
− Te tudtad, hogy ez fog történni, igaz? – Fred pimaszul vigyorgott, és dehoppanált. Bill megrázta a fejét, mielőtt ő is hazahoppanált. 


	7. 7. A család

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione és az ikrek találkoznak a Weasley családdal.

**7\. A család**

  
  
  
Miután Charlie rájuk tört, George és Hermione úgy döntött, szunyókálnak még egy kicsit. Holnap reggel úgyis Draco, Pansy és Blaise vigyáznának az ikrekre. Küldtek egy levelet Charlie-nak, hogy vigye át a srácokat a Malfoy kúriába, aztán menjen az Odúba. Ma egyébként is el kell beszélgetniük a családdal.  
  
George és Hermione elkészültek, majd egy bólintással jelezték egymásnak, hogy már indulniuk kellene. Kéz a kézben hoppanáltak az öreg házhoz, ahol Hermionét egykor mindig szívesen fogadták. De most, hogy újra előtte állt, esetlennek és hívatlannak érezte magát. Összeráncolta a homlokát erre a gondolatra. Hiszen ez valaha az ő otthona is volt, és most úgy érezte, mintha most lenne itt először életében. George ment be először, és Hermione meghallotta Molly hangját.  
  
− George, te vagy az? Épp jókor, kész a reggeli. – Felnézve megpillantotta Hermionét, és meglepetten ugrott egyet. – Hermione! – kiáltotta. Odament hozzá, és szorosan megölelte. – Annyira sajnálom, kedvesem!  
  
Hermione viszonozta az ölelést.  
  
− Minden rendben, Molly. Mindenki eljön ma, ugye? – kérdezte Hermione, miközben eszébe jutott, milyen nap is a mai.  
  
− Természetesen. Bizonyára mindenki ideér előbb vagy… − Ezt a pillanatot választotta mindenki, hogy hoppanálva megérkezzen. – …utóbb – fejezte be Molly esetlenül. Ginny tért magához elsőként.  
  
− Mione! – ölelte meg, még szorosabban, mint Molly. Úgy érezte, mintha hirtelen minden levegője elfogyott volna.  
  
− Öhm – nyögte, de hangja rekedt volt. – Levegőt! – könyörögte.  
  
− Jaj, bocs! – szabadkozott Ginny, és elengedte. – Annyira sajnálom, Hermione! Ó, Merlin, most meg tudnám fojtani Aliciát. Megölhettem volna az unokahúgomat meg az unokaöcsémet. Ezt soha nem bocsátom meg magamnak. És neked sem kellene. Borzalmas ember vagyok.  
  
− GINNY! Megtévesztettek titeket. Nem a te hibád volt. És mint láttad, az ikrek jól vannak, és már alig várják, hogy mindenkivel találkozhassanak – mondta mosolyogva.  
  
A nap többi része a megbocsátás, sajnálkozás és könyörgés jegyében telt. Nevettek, és Hermione úgy döntött, hogy kell neki és George-nak egy kis idő az ikrekkel, mielőtt bemutatják őket az egész családnak. Bár mindenki kissé habozott, de végül egyetértettek. Majd George és Hermione mindenkitől elköszöntek, mielőtt elindultak volna begyűjteni a srácokat. Charlie leült az asztalhoz, és mélyet sóhajtott. Hermione végre újra boldog volt. Charlie elmosolyodott, mielőtt ő is útra kelt.

  
  
  
***

  
  
  
  
− Biztos vagy benne, hogy szeretni fognak? – kérdezte George Hermionétól. Hermione a szemét forgatta. Már huszonötödjére kérdezte ugyanezt. Tudta, mert számolta. Odafordult a férfihez, és édesen rámosolygott.  
  
− George?  
  
− Igen?  
  
− Mit mondtam neked az utóbbi huszonnégy alkalommal?  
  
− Hogy valószínűleg le fognak birkózni?  
  
− Nagyszerű, most pedig pofa be, és kopogtass azon a rohadt ajtón! – George összerezzent, mielőtt felemelte volna a kezét. Mielőtt kopogtathatott volna Pansy kitárta előttük az ajtót.  
  
− Már azt hittem, sose fogtok kopogni – kiáltotta. Miután meglátta az arcukat, úgy döntött, részletesebben felvilágosítja őket. – Dracóval már öt perce megláttunk bennetek az ablakból. − Hermione George-ra pillantott, aki birkán vigyorgott. Már épp mondani akart valamit, mikor meghallotta Draco kiáltását odabentről.  
  
− A FENE EGYE MEG! PANSY! – Pansy a szemét forgatta.  
  
− Mi az? – kiabált vissza.  
  
− A nyavalyás ikrek rávettek, hogy megegyem az egyik francos cukorkájukat! – George újfent elvigyorodott.  
  
− És?  
  
− FARKAM NŐTT! – Hermione magában füstölgött. – ÉS A HAJAM RÓZSASZÍN, MEG IDŐRŐL IDŐRE TÜZET OKÁDOK! – George láthatóan megdöbbent. Ő és Fred soha nem voltak képesek ennyiféle hatóanyagot tenni egyetlen cukorkába.  
  
− MI NEM AKARTUK, PANSY NÉNI! – hallotta meg egy kislány kiáltását. George idegesen nyelt egyet, és segélykérően Hermionéra nézett, de ő már be is viharzott.  
  
− Wesley Charles és Abigail Winifred! – George látta, ahogy az ikrek felugranak, és egymás mellé állnak Hermionéval szemben. Lenyűgözte, hogy Hermione milyen jól nevelte őket. – Mégis mit gondoltatok?! – rivallt rájuk. George alaposan megnézte Dracót, és kikerekedett a szeme.  
  
− Ördög és pokol! – kiáltotta, és megállíthatatlanul nevetni kezdett, míg valami le nem döntötte a lábáról, egyenesen a földre.  
  
− APUCI! – George felnézve megpillantotta, hogy kislánya széles mosollyal ül rajta. Az ő kislánya. A férfi rámosolygott.  
  
− Szia, én kicsi Mici macim! – Abigail kuncogott, és Hermionéra is rátört a nevethetnék. Röviden összefoglalta neki, mit kell tudnia a srácokról, és Abby szemmel láthatóan odáig volt a Micimackó című mugli meséért.  
  
− Apu? – George balra nézve meglátta, hogy fia bámul rá. Felkapta Abbyt, és odasétált a fiához.  
  
− Hello, Wes. – Wesley úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt elsírja magát, mielőtt felugrott édesapja másik oldalára.  
  
− Apuci – suttogták neki az ikrek. Hosszú idő óta most először a boldogságtól eredtek el Hermione könnyei. Pansy is meg akarta ölelni Dracót, de látva a férfi jelenlegi helyzetét, inkább meggondolta magát. George letette gyermekeit, és rájuk mosolygott.  
  
− Na, gyerünk, ti ketten. Most szépen kipakoljuk a dolgaimat, aztán megnézzük azt a nagy kviddicstudásotokat. Hermione már nyitotta volna a száját, de George megállította. – Nem, nem, nem… Meg fogjuk nézni. – Hermione a szemét forgatta, de rábólintott.  
  
Az öreg házból való kiköltözés után George sokkal boldogabb volt, mint az elmúlt hat évben bármikor. A gyerekeivel kviddicsezett, és ámulatba ejtette, hogy milyen tehetségük van az ütő kezeléséhez. Olyan sebességgel ütögették egymásnak a gurkót, hogy George még pislogni sem mert, nehogy lemaradjon valamiről. Csak úgy ragyogott a játék után. Hermione pedig elkezdte lecsutakolni az ikreket, hogy megfelelően tudjanak megjelenni az Odúban. Amint mindannyian elkészültek, a hop-hálózatot használva az Odúba mentek. Hermione felállt, és elkezdte mindenkiről leporolni a hamut. George megpróbálta elhárítani a lány kezét, míg a srácok türelmesen várták, hogy befejezze. A Weasley család velük szemben állt, és lenyűgözve figyelte őket. George és Hermione végül befejezték a civódást, mikor észrevették, hogy mindenki őket nézi.  
  
− Öhm… Helló! – mondta Hermione. – Nos… ők itt Wesley és Abigail. – Az ikrek előléptek a háta mögül.  
  
Aby odaszaladt Mollyhoz, és félénken átnyújtott neki egy a dobozt. Molly a dobozra pillantott, és rámosolygott az unokájára. Amikor kinyitotta a dobozt, könnyek lepték el a szemét. Tele volt sütik képeivel. Molly megölelte a kislányt, és gügyögni kezdett.  
  
− Nos, miért nem jössz be a konyhába, és kóstolod meg a csokis sütimet? Na, gyere! – Azzal elkezdte kifelé tolni az ugrándozó kislányt a konyhába. Arthur rámosolygott a feleségére. Lenézett, mikor rángatást érzett a nadrágján. Wesleyt pillantotta meg.  
  
− Helló, Wesley. – A kisfiú rámosolygott, aztán előhúzott valamit a zsebéből.  
  
− Mama! Megmutathatom a nagypapának, hogyan kell ezzel játszani? – Hermione lenézve látta, hogy fia bábukat és egy labdát tart a kezében.  
  
Hermione bólintott, és a kisfiú boldogan húzta magával a nagyapját. George boldogan mosolygott. Volt családja, amire mindig is vágyott. Már csak egy aprócska kérdést kellett feltennie Hermionénak. Senki sem vette észre, hogy valamivel babrál a zsebében.


	8. 8. Az istennő mosolya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Csak annyit árulok el, hogy meglepetések várnak rátok.

**8\. Az istennő mosolya**

  
  
− Akkor hogy is kell ezzel játszani? − kérdezte Arthur az unokájától. A kisfiú csak a szemét forgatta.  
  
− Eldobod a labdát, leteszel annyi bábut, amennyit csak tudsz, aztán elkapod a labdát, mielőtt földet érne! Érted már? − Harry csak nevetett, ahogy nézte őket. Arthur még ott maradt a földön ülve, hogy megpróbálja megfejteni, hogyan is működik a játék, míg Wesley sétálni indult Harryvel. Összetalálkoztak Ginnyvel és Angelinával. Wesley a nénikéire nézett. Ginnyvel hosszabb ideig összekapcsolódott a tekintetük, de a lány elfordult.  
  
− Miért vagy nyugtalan, ha a mami már megbocsátott neked? − Harry ledöbbenve nézett a kisfiúra.  
  
Ginny megpróbálta elmondani az unokaöccsének.   
  
− Talán, mert ő mégse bocsátott meg. Ezen tűnődsz. − Azzal a kisfiú elsétált.  
  
− Ő… ő egy megérző? − kérdezte Angelina.   
  
A megérző képesség nagyon ritka a varázstársadalomban. Ezek az emberek képesek látni vagy érzékelni mások érzéseit. Csakhogy a legtöbben, akik erre képesek voltak, idősebb korukra nagyon nagy varázserőre tesznek szert. Ginny úgy érezte magát, mintha képen vágták volna.  
  
− Talán… igaza van. Talán, Hermione megbocsátott nekünk.  


***

  
  
  
− Ezek… − mondta Abby teli szájjal −, a legfinomabb csokis sütik a világon. − Molly mosolygott.  
  
− Ne beszélj teli szájjal, édesem!  
  
− A mami is mindig ezt mondja. Az utóbbi időben elég furcsán viselkedik. − Molly az unokájára pillantott.  
  
− Hogyhogy?  
  
− Eljátssza, hogy boldog. És valójában boldog is, azért mert újra mellette van a papa meg mindenki. − Abby lóbálta a lábát, miközben még egyet harapott a sütiből. − De belül dühös. Igazából… még annál is dühösebb, mint amikor Wesley meg én törpepapagájjá változtattuk.  
  
Molly megdöbbenve nézte unokáját.   
  
− Na, de miket nem mondasz, kedvesem?!  
  
− A mami! Valamiért dühös. Csak azt nem tudom, hogy mitől. Talán már megint csináltunk valamit Wesleyvel. De nem mindig ilyen. Vajon mit csinálhattunk? − töprengett a kislány homlokráncolva.  
  
Molly hirtelen mindent megértett. Hermione még mindig neheztel rájuk. Még ha csak nagyon kicsit is. A nő úgy érezte, helyre kell hoznia.  


***

  
  
  
− Van valami oka, hogy a srácok nélkül megyünk az Odúba? − kérdezte Hermione.   
  
Nem akart nélkülük odamenni. Be kellett vallania magának, hogy legutóbb legszívesebben lelépett volna. Mikor az egész családdal kellett találkoznia, úgy érezte, hogy menekülnie kell. Nem tudott szembenézni velük.  
  
− Igen − mondta George.  
  
Édesanyja mindenkinek beszámolt arról, amit az ikrek mondtak, s ezt Ginny is alátámasztotta. A család úgy döntött, hogy komolyan el kellene beszélgetniük Hermionéval. Nem úgy, mint az előző nap; nem sietősen és távolságtartóan. Hermione nagyot sóhajtott, mielőtt George-dzsal az Odúba hoppanáltak volna. Mikor megérkeztek, már mindenki rájuk várt.  
  
− Mi a helyzet? − kérdezte Hermione, miközben próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a többiek pillantásait.  
  
− Ne csináld ezt, Hermione! − kezdte Ron. Hermione egy kicsit összehúzta magát. − Az ikrek megérzők, ugye?  
  
Hermione sóhajtott.   
  
− Igen. Körülbelül egy hónapja jöttem rá, mikor Draco leplezni próbálta, hogy haragszik rájuk. Még csokis sütit is hozott nekik meg minden, de a srácok tudták, hogy még mindig nagyon mérges rájuk, miután… nővé változtatták. − Hermione halványan elmosolyodott, de senki sem viszonozta. − Ez minden? − kérdezte kicsit élesebben, mint szerette volna.  
  
− Nem, Hermione − mondta Angelina, miközben felállt. − Úgy tűnik, az ikrek a te érzelmeidet is megérezték. Azt mondták, hogy mérges vagy valamiért, és van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem azért, mert bezár a Czikornyai & Patza. − Hermione szemei elkerekedtek. Mindenki boldogan lélegzett fel, azt gondolták, végre meg fog nyílni.  
  
− HOGYAN?! − kiáltotta. − MI LESZ ÍGY A ROXFORTTAL? HOL VESZNEK MAJD KÖNYVET A TANULÓK?  
  
− Hermione! − kiáltotta Ginny. − Mi a baj?  
  
− Nos, te ne tudnád? – kiáltott vissza, végre elengedve magát. − Nem? Akárhányszor próbálom meggyőzni magam, hogy az egész Alicia műve, nem megy!   
  
− Miről beszélsz? − kérdezte George, félve attól, hogy már előre tudja a választ.  
  
− Miről beszélek?! − suttogta Hermione vészjóslóan. − Nem bíztatok bennem! Azt hittétek, hogy egy csaló kis ribanc vagyok, és képes lennék megcsalni George-ot. Charlie kivételével még csak esélyt sem adtatok nekem!  
  
− Nem mondtál semmit − vágott vissza nyugodtan Luna.  
  
− Ó, ANNYIRA SAJNÁLOM! HA TUDTAM VOLNA, HOGY TE KÉPES VAGY MEGHALLANI AKKOR IS, AMIKOR NÉMÍTÓ VARÁZS VAN RAJTAM, AKKOR MINDENT MEGMAGYARÁZTAM VOLNA! − Luna elsápadt. Megfeledkezett erről az „aprócska” részletről.  
  
− Hermione, kérlek, nyugodj meg! − könyörgött Arthur.  
  
− Nem! Már nem számít, hányszor színleltem, hogy boldog vagyok, mert nem vagyok az! Emlékeztek mindarra, amit az ikrek mondtak a tárgyalóteremben? Azokat nem ők érezték!  
  
− Micsoda?  
  
− Szokásuk, hogy azt mondják, amit én gondolok magamról! − kiabálta kínjában. − Emlékeztek még, mit mondtak akkor? Na? − kérdezte tőlük. Mindenki elcsendesedett. Mindenki jól emlékezett, mit mondtak. − Nem? Senki nem tudja megmondani nekem? Azt mondták, hogy imádnak bennetek, de félnek tőletek. Na, hát akkor vegyétek úgy, hogy nem a saját, hanem az én nevemben beszéltek!  
  
Könnyek kezdték el szúrni Hermione szemét, de nem hagyta kicsordulni őket.  
  
− Hermione − kezdte Ginny −, tudod, hogy mindannyian sajnáljuk. És ez nem mentség… − de nem tudta folytatni.  
  
− TERMÉSZETESEN, MINDANNYIAN NAGYON SAJNÁLJÁTOK! FŐKÉPP TE! FELPOFOZTÁL EGY TERHES NŐT! − Nem tudta tovább visszatartani. − Istenem! Néha nem tudom, hogy gyűlöllek vagy szeretlek titeket! Néha úgy érzem, úgy megölelnélek bennetek, srácok, és közben hátba szúrnálak titeket mindazért, amit velem tettetek!  
  
A szavai késszúrásként értek mindenkit a szobában. Mindenkinek könnyek csorogtak az arcán.  
  
− ’Ermione! − kezdte Fleur.  
  
− Jaj, ne kezdj el itt nekem színészkedni, hogy te tényleg aggódsz értem! − rivallt rá Hermione. Fleur megszégyenülve hajtotta le a fejét. Soha nem voltak igazán jó barátok, de a történtek után szerette volna, ha olyanok lennének, mint a testvérek. Szörnyen érezte magát.  
  
− Szerinted mégis miért nem állítottalak meg, George? − mondta Hermione. A hangja már halkabb volt, de még mindig szigorú. Arra a napra utalt, mikor összefutottak az Abszol Úton. − Miért?! Azt akarom, hogy minden olyan legyen, mint volt! Legszívesebben úgy tennék, mintha mi sem történt volna! Szükségem van erre! El se hinnétek, mennyire! − Egész testében rázkódni kezdett. – Istenem, hogy utállak bennetek! Mindannyiótokat! De annyira utállak! − Lecsúszott a falnál a sarokban, és elkezdett előre-hátra dülöngélni. George odament hozzá, hogy megnyugtassa. − Ne! Ne! Menj el! − Ökleivel ütni kezdte a férfi mellkasát, de az csak még szorosabban fogta. Hermione lassan feladta, és a férfi mellkasának dőlve zokogott.  
  
− Hermione… − suttogta Ron, de Arthur a vállára tette a kezét és tiltóan rázta a fejét. Ron a könnyeit szégyellve, megszégyenülten nézett le a cipőjére. Kirohant az Odúból, és beszaladt a házat körülvevő erdőbe. Luna utána sietett. A többiek mind bent maradtak, és hallgatták, ahogy a lány sír és szidja őket. Várták, hogy elcsendesedjen, méghozzá egyre kétségbeesettebben.  


***

  
  
  
− Nyugtalankodsz − jelentette ki Abby. Blaise a keresztlányára pillantott.  
  
− Mi miatt lennék nyugtalan, kis csibém?  
  
− A mami miatt − válaszolta Wesley a férfinak. − Azért vagy nyugtalan, mert talán nem lesz boldog a mai nap után – pontosított a kisfiú.  
  
Blaise Dracóra és Pansyre nézett. Draco csak megrázta a fejét, és kiment. Az ikrek követték, hogy megtudják, mi a baj. Pansy leült Blaise mellé a kanapéra.  
  
− Tudod, hogy ez igaz − kezdte Pansy.  
  
− Tudom.  
  
− Mindenki aggódik.  
  
A kislány visszatért.   
  
− Draco bácsi sír.  
  
− Micsoda? − kérdezte Pansy.  
  
− Félti a mamit − mondta Abby. − De nektek nem kellene aggódni. A mami olyan, mint egy istennő; mikor megsérül, gyorsan fel is épül.  
  
Pansy megriadt a hatéves kisgyerek rébuszaitól.  
  
− Abby, te mindig megmondod, mit érzünk… De mi a helyzet veled?  
  
Abby felnézett.   
  
− Azt akarom, hogy az istennő újra mosolyogjon, mint amikor meglátta a napot a hosszú, sötétben töltött évek után. − Azzal felkapta a zsírkrétáját, és folytatta a rajzolást, türelmesen várva, hogy a testvére visszajöjjön a szobába.


End file.
